


Humans are complex, and that’s a-ok

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, LAMP/CALM - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, M/M, Relationship(s), Sex, Shorts, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I try to better understand my queer identity as a genderfluid person questioning my romanticism, sexuality, and some aspects of my gender using my favorite famILY. Mostly written for myself, but if you like it that’s cool too.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Kudos: 12





	1. Logan is ace-spec.

“So, have you thought about taking this to the next level?” Patton asked. “I mean, talking about this is awkward but.. I’ve done it with Ro and Virge, I mean.. I dunno.”

”Like.. sex?”

”Yeah.”

Logan readjusted himself in his seat. “Well, I.. I need to tell you something.”

Patton furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

”I’m asexual. Well, um, not asexual per say but.. sort of asexual.”

Patton relaxed, concern melting off his face. “Okay, that’s cool.”

Logan smiled a bit, happy Pat was accepting. “Well, I like some things. Like.. kissing. Like.. passionate kissing. Or grind.. grinding.” Logan turned red. “I like.. sensuality? And some sexual things? But genitals are.. gross.”

Patton grinned. “Am I the first person you’ve talked about this to?”

Logan nodded. “Well, it’s an honor,” Patton told him. “And sensuality and sexuality can be separate. I mean, they’re connected, but even if you don’t like sex you can still like kissing and shit. And some people are sorta asexual, and they’re on what’s called the asexual spectrum, but not like.. completely asexual. Like you. And they call themselves graysexual.”  
  
Logan smiled. “Well. I think I am.. graysexual. Thank you, very much, Patton. Do you think Roman and Virgil would be.. accepting of this?”  
  
”Yeah. Like, definitely.”

”Well, I guess when we return to our apartment our boyfriends will learn I’m graysexual. Ace-spec? Is.. is that what people call themselves? Ace-spec?”

“You seem to be finally catching on to the slang thing.”

“I try, Patton.”


	2. Roman is aro. Maybe. He’s not sure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman tries to figure something out.

Roman typed into the search bar, “what does romantic attraction feel like”. He sighed after seeing the same articles as when he’d searched “romantic vs. sexual attraction”, “romantic attraction”, “romantic attraction definition”, etc.

He needed an actual human to help him. He fixed his hair with the reflection on his phone screen before running to the TV room. “Virgil, what does romantic attraction feel like?” he asked, breathlessly.

Virgil took out his earbuds. “What?”

”What does romantic attraction feel like!?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Um, why do you ask?”

”I think I’m aromantic but I don’t know what romantic attraction feels like or if it’s like a combination of sensual and platonic attraction or what.”

”Well, if you don’t know what romantic attraction feels like, you’re probably aro.”

”But I have boyfriends. And isn’t romantic attraction like.. wanting to be close friends who happen to like kissing and hugging and stuff?”

Virgil furrowed his eyebrows. “Well, um.. I guess it is.”

”So I do experience romantic attraction? Because I want to be close friends who happen to like kissing and hugging and shit when I have a crush,” Roman told him.

”Well, if you have crushes you’re probably alloromantic. Like you do experience romantic attraction.”

”Ok,” Roman responded. “It just.. I don’t know.”

”Maybe you just have some weird situation where you just experience romantic attraction differently? And you just feel sensual attraction and platonic attraction separately instead of together? I mean, not platonic really, but you know.”

Roman bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah, maybe.”

”And like.. no one else can label your attraction though. Like.. if you feel like you don’t experience romantic attraction you can call yourself aro even if you have crushes, because no one else can completely understand how you feel,” Virgil told him. “I can’t like, climb into your head and know exactly how you feel.”

Roman nodded. “So. I guess I’m aro.”

Virgil smiled. “It’s ok to not be totally sure. And there’s people like, in between aromantic and alloromantic.”

Roman smiled back. “I give you a lot of shit but you were actually helpful. Thanks.”

Virgil put his earbuds back in. “Browsing tumblr obsessively has finally paid off. You’re welcome, Ro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The problem with writing this was that I’m Roman and am not totally sure what romantic attraction is, so it was hard to write Virgil, who is alloromantic and knows what it feels like, so sorry about that.


End file.
